Deathworld
by ambudaff
Summary: [Arsip Lama]Bisakah Sirius kembali ke dunia hiduphidup?


**DEATHWORLD**

by: ambudaff

1

Harry turun dari kereta dengan perasaan hampa. Ron sudah lebih dulu turun bersama Hermione, menertibkan anak-anak kelas 1, agar mereka berbaris dipimpin Hagrid.

Kenapa harus selalu Hagrid? Kalau dia tak bisa, Profesor Grubbly-Plank yang menggantikan. Apa anak-anak kelas 1 memang tingkah lakunya seperti .. ehm, binatang? Hehe.. Harry tersenyum tipis, ketika tangannya melambai pada Hagrid.

Situasi terasa lambat. Harry ingin segera sampai ke kamarnya membaringkan diri, tapi itu tak mungkin. Jadi dia terpaksa mengikuti semua acara. Sorting Hat. Makan malam. Pidato Dumbledore. Yang membeberkan apa yang sudah dia ketahui. Madam Bones mengganti Fudge sebagai Menteri. Lupin menjadi guru DADA lagi. Firenze mengajar kelas atas, di mana Trelawney mengajar kelas satu sampai tiga. Dan sebagainya.

Harry merasa lelah. Walaupun liburnya sebagian dihabiskan di The Burrow, namun ia merasa hambar. Merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang.

Dumbledore membahas tentang keamanan saat ini. Kebanyakan orangtua –penyihir—sudah membekali anak-anak mereka dengan berbagai nasehat. Alamat yang harus dihubungi kalau terjadi sesuatu. Dan lain-lainnya. Dumbledore hanya memberi jaminan bahwa Hogwarts aman seaman-amannya. Dari bisik-bisik nampaknya anak-anak kemungkinan menghabiskan libur Paskah dan Natal di Hogwarts, daripada libur yang belum terjamin amannya.

Akhirnya terdengar tepuk tangan membahana. Selesai juga. Harry sudah beranjak ke arah Menara Gryffindor, dan tertahan oleh anak-anak yang lebih rendah kelasnya, ketika Lupin menepuk pundaknya.

"Profesor?"

"Dumbledore menginginkanmu di kantornya sekarang," suara Lupin rendah. Harry tak banyak bertanya, dan mengikuti Lupin.

"Aku ingin kau mengikuti apa yang dia bicarakan. Semuanya, dan juga jangan mengikuti emosimu. Tahan diri, ya?" Lupin terus berbicara sambil berjalan. Harry tak tahu harus berbicara apa, jadi dia mengiyakan saja.

Sampai di depan kantor Kepala Sekolah, Lupin berbalik ke arah Harry, "Jadi ingat, tahan emosimu. Ya?"

"Anda tidak ikut?" Harry tercengang. Lupin menggeleng.

Bingung Harry mendekat patung gargoyle. 'Sugarquill' katanya, tak lama patung itu menggeser. Ia masuk.

Di sana sudah ada Snape.

Dumbledore berbalik, "Ah, Harry. Maaf kalau harus mengganggu istirahatmu, tapi ada sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan." Dumbledore menyihir dua kursi dan menyuruh keduanya duduk. Harry duduk dengan ragu, melirik dengan ekor matanya ke arah Snape. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi.

Dumbledore mendeham. "Mungkin kalian sudah tahu rehabilitasi nama Sirius post-humously –setelah kematiannya—telah diumumkan oleh Kementrian kemarin?"

Harry nyaris meradang mendengar kata 'kematiannya' namun ia terdiam saja tak mengucapkan apa-apa.

Dumbledore melanjutkan, "Tongkatnya yang selama ini berada di Kementrian, dikembalikan padaku. Aku ingin tongkat ini berada di tangan yang berhak," ia memandang pada keduanya.

Harry masih belum mengerti, terutama untuk apa Snape ada di kantor Kepala Sekolah?

"Aku ingin, kau, Harry, mempelajari ilmu Oathbreaker, dengan benar," Dumbledore mengangkat tangan sebagai isyarat agar Harry diam, melihatnya sudah ingin angkat bicara, "dan Snape adalah orang yang tepat. Karena, dia mengerti mantra-mantra yang dipakai, karena dia mengerti Dark Art di mana ilmu ini berada, jadi dia bisa memperingatkanmu kalau kau meleset," Dumbledore menghela napas, "dan terlebih lagi tongkatmu berintikan ekor Fawkes, hewan udara. Tongkat Snape berintikan urat nadi ular laut, hewan air, sedang tongkat Sirius berintikan surai unicorn, hewan darat. Ketiga inti dari ketiga jenis hewan ini diperlukan untuk .. transfering," ia berhenti sejenak.

"Tra-trans- fering?" Harry makin tak mengerti.

"Kalian tahu mengapa Azkaban menyeramkan?" Dumbledore seolah-olah tak bertanya pada siapapun, "Tepat dugaanmu, Harry. Karena penjaganya Dementor. Siapapun pasti takut. Namun kini Dementor berpihak pada Voldemort," Harry bisa merasakan Snape berjengit mendengar nama itu, "Kau bisa mengira sendiri seperti apa akibat yang ditimbulkan jika Dementor berada di pihak mereka. Karena itu aku berusaha agar Dementor bisa diatasi, ditahan, kalau bisa malah dikembalikan ke tempat aslinya. Yaitu .. the Gateway,"

"The Gateway?"

"Tepat. The Gateway. Tempat di mana Sirius menghilang. Tempat di mana jasmani tak bisa masuk, tetapi Sirius bisa, dalam keadaan tak sadar karena ter'stunning'. Karenanya aku teringat akan adanya Mantra Oathbreaker ini. Mantra kuno. Pertama, untuk mengembalikan Sirius kembali ke dunia nyata," Dumbledore memandang tajam Harry, "dan yang kedua, untuk mengeluarkan The Oathbreakers untuk mengepung Dementor dan mengembalikan ke asalnya,"

Suasana hening beberapa saat. Nampaknya Snape dan Dumbledore sudah membicarakannya, karena Snape terdiam saja.

Harry bingung. Di satu pihak, dia senang, mereka akan bisa mengeluarkan Sirius. Dia tidak mati! Dia masih hidup! Di sisi yang lain, bagaimana ia bisa mempelajarinya, dengan Snape?

"Kau sudah tahu akibatnya? Jika kau salah menjalankan tata caranya, kau bisa selama-lamanya terjebak di Gateway. Bahkan mungkin terperangkap entah di mana," Dumbledore menegaskan ini terutama pada Harry, "Karena itu aku ingin kau mempelajari Oathbreaker ini bersama Profesor Snape dengan sebaik-baiknya. Karena itu juga aku ingin," ia memandang keduanya dengan tajam, "kalian meredam emosi kalian, memendam rasa marah, terhadap keduanya, apapun,"

Keadaan hening untuk beberapa saat

"Saya bersedia," ucap Snape datar.

Setelah agak lama akhirnya Harry berucap juga, "Saya bersedia."

Dumbledore memandang keduanya bersungguh-sungguh, lalu berucap lirih, "Semoga. Kita hanya punya waktu sampai dengan Haloween ini. Malam ini, beristirahatlah. Besok mungkin akan jadi hari yang sibuk,"

Snape berdiri, mengangguk pada Dumbledore, lalu beranjak. Harry masih bingung, tapi ia berdiri juga, dan beranjak. Di dekat patung gargoyle Snape berhenti. "Besok sehabis makan malam, ruang kelasku," katanya, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya ke ruang bawah tanahnya.

2

Harry melangkahkan kakinya dengan enggan. Kalau bukan Lupin yang menepuk pundaknya memberi semangat, enggan rasanya ia ke mari. Hermione pun memberi pandangan 'seperti Mrs Weasley' kala ia tahu Harry akan mempelajari sesuatu bersama Snape.

Ia hanya memberi tahu secara garis besar pada Ron dan Hermione. Bahwa ia mempelajari sesuatu untuk mengusir Dementor secara permanen bersama Snape. Selebihnya, bahwa Oathbreaker akan menyinggung Dark Art, bahwa kemungkinan Oathbreaker akan bisa memanggil Sirius kembali, belum ia beritakan. Pertama, ia sendiri belum tahu dengan pasti. Yang kedua, ia ingin menyimpannya rapat-rapat untuk dirinya.

Harry tiba di depan pintu kantor Snape. Diketuknya ragu-ragu.

"Masuk," suara itu mantap.

Tanpa suara Harry masuk.

Snape melangkah dari balik mejanya. Tangannya memegang erat tongkatnya.

"Siap?"

Harry mengeluarkan tongkatnya, berusaha bersiap seperti saat Occlumency. Ia sudah bersiap akan diserang, tapi Snape malah mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tongkatnya.

"Angkat tongkatmu, sentuh tongkatku, dan katakan:

_To the oath that was broken,_

_To the oath that is yet to be done,_

…"

Harry berusaha menghapal mantranya. Dan mengangkat tongkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Yang pertama, mantranya belum hafal. Yang kedua, mantranya salah urutan. Berikutnya, kurang bersamaan. Dan seterusnya.

Snape menurunkan tongkatnya untuk kesekian kali. "Cukup sekian malam ini," katanya, lalu berbalik. Harry tak mengatakan sepatah katapun, ia menyimpan tongkatnya lalu keluar.

Begitu sampai di kamarnya, baru ia rasakan betapa lelahnya ia. Begitu ia membaringkan diri, matanya menutup, langsung tertidur. Keesokan paginya, nyaris saja kesiangan jika Ron tidak membangunkannya.

Setiap hari seperti itu. PR menumpuk, mana ia harus berlatih bersama yang luar biasa melelahkan. Hari Sabtu dipakainya untuk berbaring-baring. Ia nyaris terlelap lagi ketika Lupin masuk ke kamarnya.

"Melelahkan?" tanyanya penuh simpati.

"Benar-benar. Dan aku tak tahu untuk apa mantra itu, kami hanya berdiri berdua saja, lalu berusaha mengucapkan mantra itu. Tak pernah memuaskannya," Harry berusaha bangun dan merapikan pakaiannya.

"Memang begitu. Kau tak kan pernah tahu akibat mantra itu, kecuali Haloween nanti. Sekarang, walaupun kau berusaha sekuatnya untuk menghapal mantra itu, tak ada yang akan terjadi,"

Harry benar-benar bangun sekarang. Lupin mengajaknya untuk berjalan-jalan sehabis sarapan, udara sedang cerah saat ini. Harry menurut dengan segan. Baginya kelihatan menyenangkan untuk tidur saat ini.

"Kau tahu, dahulu tidak pernah ada yang mengetahui keberadaan Dementor," Lupin berbicara lirih, seolah tak ingin diketahui orang lain, "Dementor baru diketahui saat Voldemort berkuasa. Ada kecurigaan, Voldemort mengeluarkannya dari .. " Lupin berhenti sejenak, "the Gateway. Untung saja Kementrian bisa mengendalikannya, dengan mantra-mantra sulit. Namun mantra itu kini dipunahkan dengan berkuasanya kembali Voldemort. Aku tak tahu, mantra seperti apa. Yang jelas, Dark Art," Lupin memberi tekanan pada kata itu.

Lupin menghela napas, "Tugasmu untuk mengembalikan Dementor ke alam mereka. Atau, paling tidak, membuka jalan kembali mereka. Dan mengeluarkan mereka yang terperangkap di alam itu, untuk menggiring Dementor kembali.

Dengan kau menghafalkan mantra Oathbreaker, kau bisa membuka jalan pada para Oathbreaker keluar ke dunia ini. Mereka akan bisa menggiring Dementor kembali ke alam mereka,"

"Dan Sirius?" Harry berusaha menekan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Kalau Sirius memang terjebak dalam dunia itu, dengan jasmani kasarnya, mungkin ia bisa dikembalikan lagi,"

Harry terdiam beberapa saat. Dengan perlahan ia berucap, "Itu berarti .. dia dihidupkan lagi?"

Lupin giliran terdiam. "Aku .. aku tak tahu pasti. Karena itu berusahalah sekuatmu. Dan janganlah berharap terlalu banyak," katanya bersungguh-sungguh sambil menatap tajam Harry.

Mereka berjalan-jalan dalam keheningan. Harry kemudian memecahkan keheningan itu, "Kemungkinan Dementor akan kembali ke Gateway … mungkinkah? Kemungkinan Dementor akan merusak di Gateway?"

Lupin menggeleng, "Di Gateway, keinginan Dementor untuk menghisap kebahagiaan tak bisa terpenuhi. Manusia yang mati, sudah tak bisa disedot apa-apa lagi. Di sekeliling para Dementor akan dipenuhi rasa kebahagiaan yang terpancar oleh para .. ehm, arwah itu, tetapi tidak bisa disedot lagi. Jadi secara teoritis, aman"

Harry terdiam lagi. "Kalau .. Sirius?" ungkapnya penuh harap.

Lupin menggeleng. "Dia terjebak ke dalam Gateway dengan jasmani kasarnya. Selama ini belum ada yang masuk dengan jasmani kasarnya. Aku berharap dia bisa keluar hidup-hidup. Akan tetapi .. itu berarti dia sasaran empuk Dementor," Lupin berdiam diri sejenak.

"Yah, dengan pengalamannya bersama Dementor di Azkaban, kukira ia akan bisa tahan," ia menghela napas.

Harry tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun hingga mereka kembali ke Menara Griffyndor. Lupin menepuk bahunya, dan kembali ke ruang guru. Harry masuk ke Ruang Rekreasi, dengan langkah otomatis mengeluarkan PR-PR nya. Dan berusaha untuk mengerjakannya. Tapi pikirannya melayang-layang pada Dementor dan keinginannya untuk mengembalikan Sirius.

Malam itu ia kembali berlatih. Dengan insting yang semakin tajam, ia bisa merasakan bahwa Snape juga menahan kebencian yang amat sangat padanya. Snape pun meredam kebencian yang amat menumpuk, bukan saja padanya, tapi juga pada Sirius.

3

Haloween. Hari itu semakin dekat. Dumbledore beberapa kali menghadiri latihan Harry, dan mengangguk-angguk puas. Harry merasa kehadiran Dumbledore juga sekalian memastikan bahwa ia tetap menghadiri latihan, tidak seperti pelajaran Occlumency tahun kemarin.

Dan hari ini Haloween. Ia sudah bersiap-siap semenjak sore. Ron dan Hermione menepuk pundaknya. Kalaulah bisa tentu mereka ikut, Harry merasa keinginan itu.

"Aku pasti kembali," sahutnya mantap membesarkan hati keduanya. "Dan membawa Sirius," tambahnya dengan suara lirih pada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan portkey dari kantor Dumbledore, berangkatlah mereka ke Kementrian. Snape, Dumbledore, dan Harry. Yang menyambut memang cuma Menteri Bones, Tonks, dan Kingsley. Tetapi, memang lebih baik sesedikit mungkin. Walaupun suasananya lebih baik dibanding tahun lalu.

"Sudah dekat waktunya," Dumbledore mengatakan pada Snape dan Harry. "Jadi ingat-ingatlah apa yang kukatakan." Ia memberikan sebuah kotak langsing panjang pada Snape. Tongkat Sirius! Snape menyelipkan tongkat itu di balik jubahnya.

Mereka mendekat ke Gateway. Dulu, tak sampai setahun lalu, Sirius jatuh di sini, gumam Harry dalam hati. Apapun yang akan terjadi, terjadilah.

Harry menyiapkan tongkatnya.

Snape mengeluarkan juga tongkatnya. Dumbledore dan yang lainnya mundur. Snape kemudian membuat lingkaran sambil merapal mantra di sekeliling mereka berdua. Mereka bersiap. Dumbledore melihat jam –entah jam apa—menentukan waktu. Tangannya memberikan tanda agar bersedia. Harry menghela napas. Tangannya ke atas mengacungkan tongkatnya. Ia merasa tongkat Snape juga terangkat, menyentuh tongkatnya.

Dumbledore memberi tanda. Harry dan Snape mulai merapal mantra. Serentak. Perlahan-lahan Harry merasa berputar, makin cepat makin cepat. Makin lama yang dirasakannya dunia semakin lama semakin gelap.

Dan Harry tak bisa melihat apa-apa.

"Kukira kita sudah sampai," Snape terdengar bersuara pelan. Detik itu Harry merasa ada cahaya biru remang-remang bulat kecil. Tongkat Snape. Harry lalu melakukan hal yang sama, 'Lumos'. Tetapi sinarnya juga biru bulat remang-remang, bukannya terang kuning seperti biasa.

Snape lalu bergerak perlahan. Saat Harry bergerak juga, tahulah ia mengapa Snape bergerak pelan. Udara di sekeliling mereka amat pekat. Seperti berjalan di dalam lem rasanya. Sangat susah bisa bergerak di udara seperti ini. Walau akhirnya menjadi terbiasa juga.

Harry melihat ke sekeliling. Mulai nampak makhluk-makhluk –manusiakah?—di sekitar mereka. Ya, mereka manusia! Atau … setidaknya mereka pernah menjadi manusia.

Snape terus berjalan. Harry mengikutinya sambil matanya melihat ke sana ke mari. Orang-orang itu –atau arwah?—makin mendekat. Harry mendengar suara-suara berbisik-bisik, semakin lama semakin keras.

Harry sadar. Orang-orang ini kebanyakan adalah mereka yang mati dengan rasa penasaran. Mereka yang mati karena Voldemort, atau kaki tangannya.

Arwah-arwah itu semakin mendekat. Harry –dan juga tentu saja Snape—menyadari apa yang mereka inginkan. Snape! Kebanyakan dari arwah ini mati ketika Snape masih menjadi Death Eaters. Dan mereka tentu saja tak tahu siapa Harry.

"Kau Snape!"

"Kau pembunuh!"

"Kau yang menyebabkan aku seperti ini!"

"Bunuh dia!"

"Hajar dia!"

…

…

"Tidak! Dia sudah berbalik, dia berada di pihak kita sekarang," sebuah suara membelah kerumunan yang mendekati Snape.

Harry mendadak merasa lega. Sirius!

Sirius melambaikan dengan santai pada Harry, seolah-olah terjebak di antara kumpulan pembunuh di dunia yang sama sekali berbeda dengan dunia nyata, adalah hal yang setiap hari terjadi. Dengan santai ia maju dan menepiskan kerumunan itu, "Dia sudah di jalan kita. Aku yakin, Dumbledore yang mengirimkannya pada kita. Kukira, kita dengar apa yang Dumbledore mau dulu."

Sirius memandang berkeliling. Sebagian dari mereka nampak bersungut-sungut. Sirius kemudian melanjutkan, "Anak ini adalah 'The Boy Who Live'. Dia yang menghentikan Voldemort –sebagian berjengit—beberapa belas tahun lalu ketika masih bayi. Dan kukira, saat ini, dia juga yang akan menghentikan Voldemort."

Suasana berubah. Suara-suara riang terdengar di sana sini. Harry tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Seorang dari mereka kemudian maju, "Kalau begitu, apa yang bisa kami lakukan untukmu?"

Harry berpandangan sejenak dengan Snape. Snape akhirnya berucap, "Kami membutuhkan bantuan kalian tentang Dementor."

Suara-suara terdengar lagi. Kerumunan itu nampak sangat bersemangat untuk membantu. Sirius yang kemudian angkat bicara lagi, "Fernworthy yang akan memutuskan," katanya. Seseorang kemudian melesat ke suatu arah. Sementara beberapa orang kemudian memberi tahu yang lain, karena semakin lama semakin banyak orang yang datang. Mereka lalu membentuk lingkaran dengan rapi. Mereka yang terlambat datang lalu membuat lapis berikutnya, lapis berikutnya, berikutnya, dan seterusnya, hingga terbentuklah lingkaran yang besar sekali.

Snape mendadak teringat tongkat yang diberikan Dumbledore tadi. Dikeluarkan kotak langsing panjang dari balik jubahnya dan diberikan pada Sirius tanpa bicara. Sirius memandang Snape dengan tercengang. Dibukanya kotak itu dengan rasa tak percaya. Sebuah tongkat yang sudah berbelas tahun tak pernah ia pegang, kini sudah berada di tangannya!

"Kita bertiga akan membentuk saluran untuk mereka kembali ke dunia nyata. Di dunia nyata, mungkin mereka tak akan terlihat oleh penyihir. Mungkin kau bisa melihat mereka," Snape memandang Sirius. "Kebahagiaan mereka merupakan umpan yang baik agar didatangi Dementor. Tapi mereka sudah tak bisa disedot lagi, karena merupakan arwah,"

"OK. Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?" Sirius nampaknya bersedia menyingkirkan ketidaksukaannya akan Snape untuk saat ini.

"Ini mantranya. Bentuk tongkatnya bertiga, agar orang-orang ini bisa lewat ke dunia nyata," Snape kemudian mengucapkan serangkaian mantra.

"Hmm. Mudah-mudahan berhasil," Sirius bergumam sendiri.

Lalu ia berkata tak jelas entah pada Harry atau Snape, "Fernworthy adalah pemimpin di sini. Kata-katanya selalu didengar oleh orang-orang."

Snape menggumam tak jelas. Nampaknya dia mengenal Fernworthy.

Orang yang tadi datang dengan orang lain, mungkin dia yang disebut Fernworthy? Mereka serentak terdiam. Orang yang disebut Fernworthy memandang pada Harry dan Snape. "Kau?" tanyanya keheranan pada Snape.

"Ya. Aku," Snape menjawab lirih.

Sirius kemudian menjawabkan untuknya, "Dia bekerja untuk pihak kita. Dumbledore menjaminnya."

Fernworthy tak berujar lagi. Dia duduk di salah satu sisi lingkaran, diikuti Sirius, Snape, dan Harry.

"Dumbledore mengutus pada kita Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup. Anak ini merupakan salah satu diantara dari mereka yang akan mengantar kita kembali ke alam nyata. Sebagai … arwah. Tak akan ada yang bisa melihat kita di sana. Mungkin hanya mereka bertiga yang dapat melihat kita.

Tugas kita adalah menggiring Dementor kembali ke alamnya. Semua, tak satupun yang disisakan. Setelah itu, kita akan lenyap, kembali ke dunia kubur. Tetapi tidak sebagai arwah penasaran. Kita akan kembali sebagai arwah yang telah dipuaskan. Bagaimana? Akankah kita membantu?" Fernworthy memandang pada semua.

"Kita akan bantu!" seseorang berdiri, mengepalkan tinjunya, Mendadak semua berdiri, semua mengepalkan tangan dan berteriak-teriak.

"Kita akan bantu!"

"Kita singkirkan Dementor itu!"

"Kita kembali ke alam nyata!"

…

…

Semua berbicara kian kemari. Suara-suara riuh di sana sini. Fernworthy mendiamkan mereka semua. "OK. Kalau begitu, kita pergi," katanya.

Pandangannya kembali terarah pada Snape. "Aku perlu bicara denganmu," katanya pelan. Lalu ia berdiri dan berbalik ke suatu arah. Snape mengikutinya tanpa suara.

Mereka tak lama ternyata. Hanya beberapa menit, mereka telah kembali. Walau ia tak berbicara apa-apa, tapi air muka Snape seperti yang puas sekali. Fernworthy juga nampaknya seperti telah kehilangan beban yang berat.

Fernworthy kembali menghadapi orang-orang itu. "Kita bersiap untuk berangkat. Ada yang masih ingin dikatakan?"

Sudah tak ada lagi. Jadi, Harry, Snape, dan Sirius bersiap membaca mantranya. Mereka bertiga menyatukan tongkat. Lalu bersamaan membaca mantra. Rasanya seperti mereka bertiga berputar dan putarannya membentuk saluran.

Salah satu arwah masuk ke dalam saluran itu. Dan ia menghilang di atas. Harry mengira ia masuk ke dunia nyata. Satu lagi menyusul. Satu lagi. Satu lagi. Dan seterusnya hingga mereka semua masuk ke dunia nyata.

Sambil merapal mantra terakhir, Harry, Snape, dan Sirius mendekatkan tongkat mereka, menyatukan, dan mereka sendiri berputar makin cepat, makin cepat, makin cepat, akhirnya Harry tak ingat apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya ingat kemudian, bahwa dia sudah ada di Kementrian dengan Dumbledore memasang wajah puas.

"Akhirnya. Jam Haloween sudah hampir berakhir. Semua arwah sudah berangkat ke tempat-tempat di mana dicurigai sebagai tempat berkumpul para Dementor," Dumbledore membantu Harry berdiri.

Snape tak berbicara apa-apa. Demikian pula dengan Sirius dan Harry.

"Sirius, kau ikut dengan kami ke Hogwarts," Dumbledore kemudian kembali menggunakan portkey untuk mereka.

Snape, Sirius, dan Harry bersiap kembali.

4

"_DEMENTOR DITEMUKAN DI TOTTENHAM. _

_Dua orang penyihir nyaris menjadi korban. Dengan tiba-tiba, Dementor itu seperti mendapat mangsa baru, dan memburu mangsa tak terlihat itu. Mereka yang tak terlihat itu seperti mengarahkan agar Dementor kembali ke Gateway. _

_Para penyihir merasa girang. Ketakutan yang melanda selama ini sekarang berkurang. Di Mayhill juga dilaporkan kejadian serupa, penyihir yang dikejar-kejar Dementor tiba-tiba Dementor itu seperti memperoleh buruan baru. Dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya…_" Hermione melipat Daily Prophet-nya, melihat pada Ron. "Mana Harry?" dia kemudian celingukan ke sana ke mari.

"Itu mereka baru datang," Ron memasukkan roti isi daging asap seluruhnya ke dalam mulut, "wia wagi hama Hiyius .."

Hermione melengos. Tak enak rasanya melihat orang dengan mulut penuh begitu. Tapi rupanya itu tak begitu mengurangi napsu makan Harry dan Sirius yang mendatangi mereka dengan girang.

"Daging asap, fiuh. Telur mata sapi!" Sirius melihat makanan sarapan berlimpah di atas meja seperti belum pernah melihat pemandangan seperti itu. "Selama ini aku tak makan apa-apa," dia memenuhi piringnya.

"Memangnya kau makan apa?" tanya Ron yang sudah mengosongkan mulutnya.

"Ya, di dunia arwah kau tak merasa lapar, tentunya," Sirius memasukkan roti ditumpuk daging asap dan telur mata sapi sekaligus ke dalam mulutnya.

Selama beberapa saat yang terdengar suara mengunyah. Hermione yang pertama berbicara, berbisik tepatnya, "Kau lihat Malfoy? Tidak, pura-pura melihat ke tempat lain dulu, nah begitu. Wajahnya penuh dendam. Aku berani taruhan, dia tadinya senang ayahnya kabur dari Azkaban. Malahan yang aku tahu, Lucius yang memimpin kelompok Dementor itu. Tapi sekarang, mereka kalang kabut begitu,"

"Baguslah," Ron mengosongkan piringnya. Lalu minum dengan sekali teguk. "Aku rasa kali ini tak ada lagi kepura-puraan. Yang asli mendukung Dia-Yang-Tak-Boleh-Dise…"

"Voldemort, Ron!" diserang bertiga menjadikan Ron berjengit sejenak.

"Ya, eh… Dia, pokoknya, mereka yang asli mendukung terang-terangan memperlihatkan dukungan karena merasa di'back-up' oleh para Dementor. Sekarang, rasain.." Ron penuh rasa kemenangan.

"Sekarang, bagaimana?" Sirius mengajak mereka bertiga, "hari ini libur kan? Bagaimana kalau kita ke Hogsmeade?"

"OK. Aku ingin berjalan-jalan di udara segar," tanpa menunggu jawaban dari anak-anak Sirius langsung menjawab sendiri.

Di jalan keluar ke Hogsmeade menunggu Lupin, tertawa lebar. "Sudah pasti kalian mau ke Hogs," sahutnya sambil bergabung. Ia merapatkan jubahnya menahan angin.

Siang itu langit mendung tipis. Langit November memang sudah mulai dingin. Tapi matahari masih bersinar, dan untungnya tidak panas. Jadi enak untuk berjalan-jalan. Mereka ke semua tempat yang diinginkan oleh Sirius. Sesaat dia berdiri di depan Zonko.

Ron nyengir. "Kalau ada waktu nanti kuajak ke Diagon Alley 93, barang-barangnya lebih bagus lho."

Mereka tertawa berbarengan. "Sebelum kau ajakpun aku sudah duluan akan pergi ke sana seorang diri," Sirius tertawa lagi. Lupin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Mereka masuk ke Three Broomstick dan memesan Butterbeer. Dengan botol di tangan, mereka mencari kursi. Three Broomstick penuh sekali. Tetapi akhirnya mereka mendapat kursi kosong juga.

Baru saja menempatkan pantat di kursi masing-masing, tiba-tiba terdengar suara merdu, "Sirius? Lupin?"

Seorang wanita, berumur sebaya dengan Sirius dan Lupin, berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati mereka.

"Amanita?" Sirius dan Lupin berbarengan menyahut tercengang heran, "ke mana saja kau ini? Selama ini aku tak melihatmu," Sirius melanjutkan tanyanya.

"Ehm, panjang sekali. Pokoknya aku bekerja membantu para penyihir Healer. Dan," ia berbalik, "Snape berhasil mendapat kata kunci untuk Mantra Fidelius untukku," sahutnya menggamit Snape agar mendekat.

Wajahnya tak enak untuk dilihat, tapi Snape memaksakan diri mengangguk. Tak bergerak dari duduknya.

"Dan ini, anak-anak didikmu?" tanya Amanita.

"Ini anak James, Amanita, Harry namanya," Sirius menunjuk Harry, "dia Seeker paling piawai saat ini. Dan ini Hermione, anak Muggle tapi paling pintar. Ini anak Weasley, Ron," Sirius menunjuk satu demi satu.

Mereka mengangguk sopan. Suasananya rasanya kurang enak. Ada seorang yang wajahnya terus saja masam di meja lain. Rupanya Amanita menangkap gelagat itu, dan ia mohon diri setelah beberapa kalimat bercakap.

"Harry, nanti lain kali kita ngobrol tentang Seeker itu, ya!" ternyata dia cukup piawai sebagai Seeker di masanya dulu. Snape mengangguk pada Sirius dan Lupin, lalu mereka berdua pergi.

"Dia anaknya Fernworthy," Sirius seperti bicara sendiri, "tadi malam kukira Fernworthy mau bicara apa pada Snape. Dulu, Snape cukup akrab dengan Amanita. Kukira, malahan sedari kecil."

Harry tiba-tiba teringat pada Occlumency, di mana ia berhasil masuk sesaat ke dalam pikiran Snape. Gadis inikah yang menertawai Snape saat ia berusaha menaiki sapu terbangnya?

"Kemudian Fernworthy mencium gelagat bahwa Snape mulai berpihak kepada Dark Art. Berkali-kali anaknya diperingati agar tidak dekat pada Snape. Namun Amanita membandel. Dia berkilah, dekat dengan seseorang yang jahat bukan berarti menjadi jahat," Sirius menghela napas.

"Snape ternyata benar-benar masuk Death Eaters. Saat itu Fernworthy menyembunyikan anaknya dengan Mantra Fidelius. Fernworthy satu di antara sedikit yang menguasai Mantra ini. Namun, tak lama kemudian dia diserang Death Eaters dan meninggal. Mati penasaran dengan membawa rahasia kunci Mantra Fidelius bersamanya.

Makanya dia bisa kau temui di Gateway. Dan bertemu lagi dengan Snape, yang sudah berada di pihak kita. Karena itulah Fernworthy memberi Snape kata kunci itu. Agar Amanita bisa dilihat lagi, tentu saja oleh Snape. Kalau tidak, seumur hidup Snape tidak akan bisa melihat Amanita, meski gadis itu berjalan bolak-balik di hadapannya."

"Kasihan," suara Hermione lirih.

"Yah, sukurin deh, dia selama berbelas-belas tahun nggak bisa lihat," Ron masih berkeras hati.

"Kau kan tahu, Dumbledore sepenuhnya percaya padanya," Hermione balik menyengat.

"Sudah, sudah. Ini mau bertengkar atau apa? Mending kita minum Buterbeer, kita ke Honeydukes, dan mau ke mana lagi?" Lupin menengahi.

Pemicaraan beralih. Tentang susunan tim Quidditch untuk pertandingan pertama nanti. Tentang PR yang semakin buanyak. Tentang pembicaraan tentang karir, tak berapa lama lagi mereka akan dikirimi surat referensi untuk mendukung karir mereka selepas Hogwarts.

"Cuma tinggal setahun setengah, er.. setahun tiga perempat, kalian sudah akan masuk ke dalam persaingan kerja," Lupin memberi gambaran.

Harry merasa tersedot. Setahun lebih beberapa bulan, dan ia sudah akan menempuh pendidikan Auror, kalaupun ia … ehm, masih hidup.

5

Kehidupan berjalan normal beberapa saat. Namun Harry merasa suasana memanas dari hari ke hari. Suasana yang tersembunyi. Dia bisa merasakan lirikan tajam Malfoy terhadapnya. Namun suksesnya menahan diri saat ia menghapal Mantra Oathbreaker bersama Snape membuatnya sukses juga mengacuhkan semua kata-kata pedas Malfoy.

Semua Dementor akhirnya telah kembali ke Gateway. Dengan demikian, arwah-arwah itu telah kembali ke dunia yang sewajarnya. Di satu hari Sabtu, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Lupin, dan mau tak mau harus disebut, Snape, menghadiri 'penguburan kembali' Fernworthy, memenuhi undangan Amanita.

"Aku berterimakasih sudah mengembalikan ayah ke alam yang sebenarnya," Amanita berkata lirih pada semua.

Setelah berbasa-basi sekadarnya, Sirius menggamit Lupin dan ketiga anak-anak itu untuk pulang. Amanita menghentikan mereka sejenak. Ia ingin berbicara pada Harry.

"Tanggung jawabmu makin berat, Harry. Aku ingin kau berhati-hati. Jangan keluar dari kastil kalau tidak dengan orang yang kau percayai," Amanita berbisik padanya.

Sirius dan yang lain-lain sudah berjalan pelan-pelan, meninggalkan mereka berdua bercakap-cakap.

Ketika dalam hitungan detik ada kilat menggelegar, dan dalam hitungan detik itu pula ada pusaran angin hijau membawa Harry dan Amanita pergi!

Sirius dan Lupin cepat-cepat mengeluarkan tongkatnya. Ke mana mereka berdua pergi? Siapa yang membawa mereka pergi?

Snape tak kalah sigap mengeluarkan tongkatnya. Namun orang-orang itu hanya bisa memandang berkeliling, ke manakah Harry dan Amanita dibawa pergi?

"Kukira sebaiknya kita ke Dumbledore," Lupin lekas mengajukan usul. Snape mengangguk.

"Aku kira ini Cyclon Hijau. Tapi aku tak begitu yakin. Sepertinya Lucius Malfoy pelakunya," kalimat terakhir Snape diucapkan rendah. Yang lain tak berkata-kata. Mereka bergegas kembali ke Hogwarts, menuju Dumbledore.

Seperti berabad-abad akhirnya mereka sampai juga ke sana. Dumbledore sudah menunggu bersama McGonagall, Flitwick, dan Sprout.

"Ah, kau sudah datang," katanya pada Snape. Tanpa diberi penjelasan, rupanya Dumbledore sudah maklum akan apa yang terjadi. Ia hanya memberi penjelasan singkat pada Snape. "Gabungan Empat Menara kini sudah siap untuk dilaksanakan, karena Lucius menggunakan Cyclon Hijau. Berangkatlah,"

Snape mengangguk. Rupanya ia bersama ketiga Kepala Asrama tengah menyiapkan kekuatan yang diberi nama Gabungan Empat Menara. Gabungan ini nampaknya cukup kuat untuk melawan apa yang disebut Cyclon Hijau.

Cyclon Hijau adalah Pusaran Angin Puyuh yang cukup kuat untuk membawa orang ke tempat yang dikehendaki. Snape sudah memata-matai tempat yang mereka pakai. Dark Forrest.

Sebenarnya, Lucius terlalu terburu-buru. Dengan berlatih beberapa saat lagi mungkin ia akan cukup kuat. Namun, untungnya, Lucius nampaknya tak sabar lagi berlatih, karena pasukan Dementornya dihabisi.

Snape bersama ketiga kepala asrama yang lain kemudian menggunakan portkey yang disiapkan Dumbledore.

6

Mereka tiba di Dark Forrest. Keadaan gelap walaupun saat itu siang, terang benderang di tempat lain. Dengan perlahan, sambil memegang erat tongkat masing-masing, keempatnya berjalan dengan waspada.

Mereka menemukan tubuh Harry! Ia tergeletak di dekat akar pohon yang besar, sepertinya pingsan. McGonagall cepat-cepat memangkunya dengan satu tangan di punggung. Dengan tangan kanan ia mengayunkan tongkatnya, "Enervate."

Harry menggeliat. Ia langsung berdiri, "Ia mencarimu, Sn... maksudku Profesor Snape. Ia ingin mengadakan perhitungan denganmu!"

Wajah Snape mengeras. Ia memberi isyarat agar Harry mundur. Ia melihat seseorang.

Lucius Malfoy.

Keempat Kepala Asrama bersiap memegang tongkat.

Lucius menarik seseorang dari balik pohon di sampingnya. Amanita! Dia lemah sekali, mungkin pingsan. Amanita dijadikan tamengnya!

Dengan ekor matanya Harry melihat Snape menggenggam tongkatnya lebih erat. Matanya tajam berkilau berbahaya.

"Pilihan ada padamu, Severus," Lucius terkekeh, "siapa yang ingin kau pertahankan? Dia yang telah bertahun-tahun kau cari, akan kau korbankan saja?"

Snape tak mengeluarkan suara untuk beberapa saat. "Dengan terpaksa, aku akan mengorbankannya," Snape berkata tegas. Tapi Harry bisa melihat sudut bibirnya yang bergetar pelan.

Ini jadi isyarat untuk ketiga Kepala Asrama. Mereka mengambil posisi masing-masing.

McGonagall berdiri di arah Utara. Wajahnya mengeras, ia mengangkat tongkatnya, dan mulai merapal mantranya,

_On behalf of the brave Godric Gryffindor_

_His daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_I say that you are forbidden to exist in this whole land, air, and water_

Tongkat di tangannya mengeluarkan sinar merah keemasan, langsung ke atas.

Flitwick mengambil tempat di Barat, mengacungkan tongkatnya,

_On behalf of the clever Rowena Ravenclaw_

_Her ready mind and wise_

_I say that you are forbidden to exist in this whole land, air, and water_

Tongkat di tangannya lalu mengeluarkan sinar biru berkilau, langsung ke atas, memotong sinar kemerahan McGonagall.

Sprout mengambil tempat di sisi yang berseberangan, di Timur. Ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan kedua kepala asrama,

_On behalf of the patient Helga Hufflepuff_

_Her justice and loyalty_

_I say that you are forbidden to exist in this whole land, air, and water_

Sinar kekuningan menerobos kedua sinar, membentuk seperti kemah dengan tiga sinar itu sebagai penyangganya.

Lucius terkekeh. "Aku mau lihat kalau kau memang tega untuk menghancurkannya, Severus,"

Snape memejamkan matanya. Harry dapat merasakan kegalauannya. Tetapi Snape sudah memutuskan. Ia mengangkat tongkatnya, tangannya bergetar hebat,

_On behalf of the great Salazar Slytherin_

_His lust for power and purity_

_I say that you are forbidden to exist in this whole land, air, and water_

Dalam hitungan detik saat sinar kehijauan akan terbentuk, Harry mengambil keputusan untuk berguling di antara kaki keempat kepala asrama, menarik jatuh Amanita, dan dengan kecepatan seorang Seeker ia berguling bersama Amanita keluar dari kepungan para kepala asrama. Begitu ia sampai di luar lingkaran yang mereka bentuk, saat itu juga sinar hijau keperakan bergabung dengan ketiga sinar.

Lucius tak mengira Severus akan mengambil tindakan senekat itu, membiarkan Amanita menjadi korban. Dan dia tak mengira Harry akan secepat itu menyelamatkan Amanita.

Lucius hancur dengan jeritan yang menyayat, luluh se-luluh-luluhnya, tinggal tumpukan abu yang juga kemudian lenyap ditelan angin.

Keempat sinar itu lenyap. Snape tersentak, berbalik pada sosok yang dipeluk Harry. Yang tadi direnggut Harry bagai seorang Seeker merenggut Snitch. Dengan lembut ia meraba nadinya, masih terasa. Masih dengan kelembutan yang tak pernah ada, ia merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan. Dengan Amanita dalam pangkuannya, ia kembali ke Hogwarts.

Ketiga Kepala Asrama membantu Harry berdiri. "Kau tak apa-apa?" McGonagall meneliti semua anggota badannya. Harry menggeleng tak bersuara.

Mereka kembali ke Hogwarts.

7

Mereka sarapan dengan gembira. Satu lagi musuh telah berkurang. Meski, Malfoy menyebarkan pandangan penuh dendam pada Harry, dan ... pada Kepala Asramanya yang saat ini tak ada di Aula Besar.

Burung-burung hantu memasuki Aula, dan menyerahkan surat-surat pada para murid. Terutama, murid kelas enam! Hari itu adalah penyerahan surat referensi dari para guru, berkenaan tentang karir yang mereka pilih!

Ron mendapat surat dari McGonagall, Lupin dan Hagrid. Neville mendapat surat dari Sprout, Lupin, dan Hagrid. Hermione mendapat surat dari semua guru yang ada! Harry dengan hati-hati membuka suratnya. McGonagall. Hagrid. Lupin. Flitwick. Sprout. Dan ... Snape!

Harry langsung berdiri. Diikuti oleh pandangan Ron dan Hermione. "Mau ke mana kau?" tanya Hermione.

Harry tak menjawab. Ia memperlihatkan surat referensi dari Snape. Ron dan Hermione mengangguk mengerti.

"Ia ada di Rumah Sakit. Amanita belum sadar dari kemarin, walaupun menurut Madam Pomfrey tak ada kerusakan permanen," sahut Hermione.

Harry mengangguk. Ia sudah akan berjalan ke sana, ketika Hermione menggerak-gerakkan tongkatnya di udara. Sebuket anyelir putih muncul di udara.

"Buat apa Snape dikasih bunga," Ron tak mengerti.

"Buat Amanita, bego," Hermione merengut.

Harry tersenyum, dan meraih buket bunga itu, berterima kasih.

* * *

Koridor-koridor yang ia lalui terasa sepi. Hospital Wing juga nampak sepi, sendiri, remang-remang dan dingin, berbeda dengan Aula Besar yang ia tinggalkan, sayup-sayup masih terdengar keriuhan dari sana.

Pelan Harry membuka pintu. Matanya harus menyesuaikan diri dulu sejenak dengan keremangan di situ sebelum ia dapat melihat sesuatu.

Di samping ranjang Amanita, duduk seseorang. Sosok yang Harry kenal benar.

Ia nampak menunduk, menyisihkan rambut yang jatuh di kening Amanita. Tak menyadari kehadiran Harry, ia terus menatap gadis itu. Tak lama kepalanya bergerak semakin menunduk, ia mengecup keningnya. Bisiknya terdengar jelas di keheningan.

"Jangan pergi lagi, Amanita. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi,"

Tangannya bergerak membetulkan selimut. Lalu memegang erat tangan gadis itu yang keluar dari selimutnya. Digenggamnya tangan itu, dibawanya ke dadanya, seolah takut terlepas dan pergi. Dikecupnya tangan itu, dan dibawanya lagi ke dadanya.

Harry tercekat. Tanpa suara Harry menyimpan bunga yang dibawanya di meja tamu di sisi pintu. Tanpa suara pula ia keluar, dan menutup pintu diam-diam.

Biarkan mereka berdua.

Selamanya.

**FIN**


End file.
